powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Star King Bazeu
Star King Bazoo is the leader of Gozma, and the main antagonist of the Dengeki Sentai Changeman, who only appears to his followers as a giant blue limbless torso, which is an illusion created by his true form: the living being known as Gozma Star (ゴズマスター''Gozumasutā''?), a creature who appears similar to a planet due to it's size and who absorbs other worlds and all life upon them throughout its interstellar conquest of the universe, becoming more powerful with each world consumed. Though he spares some planets, Bazoo uses them as a means to intimidate his minions with their destruction as both a drafting method and to ensure no failure. Though claiming to control them, he constantly has betrayals at his forces, including two of his most notable generals, Giluke and Ahames plotting to assassinate him but failing to do so, leading to their separation on the invasion fronts. When Ahames returns to assist in the invasion, Bazoo forces her and Giluke to fight to defeat the Changeman personally, with only the one who did so gaining his forgiveness and command of his forces and the other to be eliminated. Although appearing in hologram form, Bazoo takes active part and action in managing the invasion of planets. Bazoo personally creates the Space Beast Warriors for his army, taking one member of a conquered race and mutating them with a beam emitted from his "head" even in hologram form. He is also noted for punishing his minions for any failure, firing a beam from his head that causes direct pain to all those hit by it. At one point he even uses the beam on Tsurugi after he steals a space video camera to show Earth as a good planet to those in the Gozma empire. Bazoo uses the illusion of his appearance to hide his true form and desires no one, not even his own followers, from discovering what he really is. When a Space Doll created by a notable prophet is discovered on Earth, he specifically sends a Space Beast to destroy it to prevent anyone from discovering who he really is. Although the EDF, Giluke and Ahames all fight to retrieve the doll, the message begins to play; though the Space Beast destroys the doll before the truth could be revealed, accomplishing the mission. Even with the failures and defections of all of his minions, he is still able to approach Earth undetected by hiding himself into the tail of Halley's Comet, determined to devour the planet and everyone on it. The Changeman and all of their allies are pulled to him within Shuttle Base, where he attacks them directly on the land using super-powered Hidrers and by trying to absorb them from inside his immense stomach. The Changeman appear to be eaten by him to be absorbed once and for all, but they escape by making a massive rupture within Bazoo's body by destroying the Memory Doll of planet Merle with their Power Bazooka, which forces Gyodai to grow it on instinct. Within the confusion, the Changeman fly within the core of Bazoo with Change Robo and use the Dengeki-ken with all of their Earth Force to rip it apart, destroying the intergalactic conqueror forever. Trivia *He is sort of like Unicron from the Transformers series in the respect that his entire body is shaped as a celestial body (in this case a star). *Bazoo's usage of Halley's Comet coincides with the perihelion of the comet in respect to the Earth on February 9th, 1986, which coincidentally were during the final weeks of Changeman's run on television. Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai Villains